Sorceleur (The Witcher) : Aventures annexes (FR)
by Voltan
Summary: Que devient Geralt ? L'école du Loup ? La guerre est-elle finie ? Ciri a-t-elle réellement arrêté le Froid Blanc ? Que deviennent les légendes d'hier, et qui sont celles de demain ? Bonjour à tous, les aventures continuent dans le monde de The Witcher.
1. Chap1 : Traque matinale

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ces histoires que j'en ai eu à les écrire.**

 **Attention : elles contiennent des spoilers sur les livres et les jeux, et se passent principalement après les évènements et une des fins possibles de The Witcher 3. Il peut y avoir également de légères contradictions avec les livres et les jeux.**

 **Dernière chose, je recommande grandement les excellents livres Sorceleur d'Andrzej Sapkowski, dont l'univers est la base de ces histoires (pas obligatoire néanmoins pour comprendre ce qui suit).**

 **N'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires ! Bonne lecture !**

Les traces étaient rares et difficiles à déchiffrer, et Geralt savait qu'il n'avait que trois, quatre heures au plus, avant l'aube. Agenouillé, le sorceleur scrutait les environs. Les sous-bois étaient plongés dans la pénombre et résonnaient de bruits nocturnes. Pour n'importe quel être humain, les ténèbres environnantes et les rares étoiles perçant la voute forestière n'auraient pas permis de voir à plus de cinq toises. Mais ses yeux de sorceleur, dilatés au maximum, lui permettaient de voir comme en plein jour.

Deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il était arrivé à la ferme d'Hirundum, trouver du travail facile l'avait réjoui. Godric, le propriétaire du domaine, voyait ses bêtes disparaître la nuit depuis une demi-lune, et l'avait engagé pour y mettre un terme. Le fermier massif était nerveux et n'avait malheureusement pas pu lui fournir beaucoup d'informations. S'il agissait d'un scolandre à plaques ou d'un monstre de la famille des rachitineux, comme Geralt l'escomptait, le fermier avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Ils étaient nombreux dans cette région, et Geralt avaient déjà eu affaire à des cas similaires.

Geralt se gratta la nuque. Il réfléchissait. Les scolandres laissent de légers sillons facilement reconnaissables dans la terre lorsqu'ils se déplacent, tandis qu'un entinimide ou autre rachitineux marque les arbres pour délimiter la limite de son territoire. Or il n'avait observé aucune de ces marques caractéristiques. Cela le contrariait. Si un prédateur plus massif avait perturbé l'écosystème, le travail allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu.

Le sorceleur se releva, ajusta ses manchettes à pointes et vérifia que le glaive d'argent dans son dos coulissait bien dans son fourreau. La lame, gravée de runes, était légèrement plus courte qu'un glaive classique mais bien équilibrée, et le contact de l'argent était mortel pour certaines espèces de monstres, telles les striges.

Geralt poursuivit son chemin dans la forêt d'un pas alerte. Son genou droit guérissait bien et cela le rassurait. La confrontation avec le sorcier Vilgefortz le mois dernier s'était soldée par une défaite, lui laissant de profondes séquelles à l'épaule et au genou. Heureusement son métabolisme particulier de sorceleur et les soins magiques de Triss avaient bien aidé à la récupération. Il lui devait beaucoup.

Après avoir scruté et fouillé les derniers arpents restants de forêt, Geralt reprit la direction de la ferme. Il allait emprunter une bête à Godric. Si sa proie ne voulait pas se montrer, il devrait bien la faire sortir.

Godric terminait son petit-déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, il se levait tôt, plus d'une heure avant l'aube, en raison des tâches innombrables que représentaient son élevage et ses terres agricoles. Sa femme et ses fils dormaient encore et viendraient l'aider après l'aube.

Le fermier finit sa dernière cuillère de gruau, et repoussa son bol, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La disparition de ses moutons le stressait, le marché agricole annuel à la ville voisine d'Azureta allait rapporter moins que prévu. L'hiver s'annonçait rude et il ne pourrait sûrement pas engager d'apprenti à la ferme l'année prochaine. Seul point positif, il n'aurait pas de fourrage supplémentaire à acheter cette année. Maigre consolation.

Il avait bien fait d'engager le sorceleur, qui de fait était arrivé au moment opportun, comme si les Sept Dieux lui envoyaient. Néanmoins il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'homme : sa voix était désagréable, et ses yeux de félins lui donnaient la chair de , ses cheveux étaient blancs, alors qu'il n'était pas vieux, 40 ans tout au plus. Le fermier jura dans sa barbe. Cent couronnes de Novigrad, par les Dieux, ce n'était pas rien. Mais le sorceleur inspirait tout de même confiance, et Godric savait reconnaître un professionnel, ne serait-ce qu'à sa façon de se déplacer. Et, surtout, il pouvait perdre beaucoup plus si la situation perdurait.

On frappa à la porte.

Le fermier se leva. "Quand on parle du loup" pensa-t-il.

"Geralt, c'est vous ?"  
"Oui."

Le fermier reconnut sa voix rauque et défit les loquets qui barraient sa porte. Par les temps qui courrent, mieux valait être prudent.

\- "Alors, vous l'avez trouvé?"  
\- "Pas encore. Godric, j'aurai besoin d'un appât. Il me faudrait une de vos bêtes".

Le fermier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- "Ecoutez, je vous paye pour que vous mettiez un terme à leurs disparitions, pas pour en perdre davantage. C'est non."  
\- "Godric, je n'ai rien trouvé."

Le sorceleur fit une pause en regardant la lisière de la forêt qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité.

\- "Si le monstre m'évite, je ne l'aurai pas en fouillant la forêt au hasard. Même une bête malade ferait l'affaire. De toute façon si rien n'est fait vous perdrez tout votre cheptel."

Godric serra les dents. Le sorceleur avait mis dans le mille, et avait raison par dessus le marché.

\- "D'accord, je vais vous donner Balt. Il se fait vieux et je n'en tirerai pas grand-chose. Mais vous n'aurez que 80 couronnes."

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se gratta la cicatrice qui courrait sur sa joue droite.

\- "Je ramènerai la bête vivante. 95, au titre du risque encouru."  
\- "Comment pouvez vous en être sûr ? Si vous ne la ramenez pas, ce sera un perte pour moi. 85."

Sur le visage blafard du sorceleur se dessina un sourire qui rappelait plus un rictus qu'autre chose.

\- "Je risque ma vie dans cette affaire, Godric. De plus votre bête est vieille et vous venez de dire que vous n'en tireriez rien. 95. "

Le fermier jura dans sa tête et fit un demi-sourire. Si le sorceleur était aussi coriace au combat qu'en affaire, il en aurait pour son argent.

\- "Entendu. Vous aurez vos 95 couronnes. Mais essayez de ramener Balt. En un seul morceau. Venez, je vais vous l'attacher."

. . .

Geralt pestait intérieurement. Le satané bovidé s'était montré récalcitrant au possible et il avait dû le traîner sur près d'un mile avant qu'il ne se décide à coopérer. L'animal, en terrain inconnu, était inquiet et bêlait comme si sa dernière heure était venue. Ce qui, songea Geralt, était fort possible.

La bête était maintenant attachée à un gros arbre au tronc scindé en deux, au centre d'une petite clairière. Le sorceleur, dissimulé dans les taillis, s'était placé sous le vent pour que son odeur ne trahisse pas sa présence. Il attendait patiemment tandis que Balt bêlait par intermittence.

Le premier intéressé fût un grand loup maigre au pelage sombre, intrigué par la présence du mouton. Ce dernier, sentant le danger proche, s'agitait et bêlait de plus en plus fort, en tentant de rester le plus éloigné possible du prédateur. Le loup avait détecté le sorceleur et évaluait le danger tout en restant en périphérie de la clairière. Après quelques minutes à se fixer mutuellement sous un concert de bêlements, Geralt sortit son glaive d'argent dans un tintement métallique. Cela sembla décider le loup qui décréta - à raison - que le vieux Balt ne valait pas qu'il risque sa peau.

Rengainant sa lame, le sorceleur changea de position, car il avait les jambes engourdies par l'attente. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre, et il décida d'attendre encore une heure puis de plier bagage. L'heure passa lentement, ponctuée de quelques bêlements de Balt qui à présent s'était calmé et broutait l'herbe autour de lui.

Le sorceleur se releva, résigné. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour détacher l'animal, il entendît les taillis bruisser à l'extrémité de la clairière, avant de percevoir une série de cliquetis sourds qu'il reconnût rapidement. Il jura en voyant apparaître un endriague sentinelle d'une bonne toise de long, dont les yeux jaunes le fixaient d'un air mauvais. Ses mandibules crochues happaient le vide devant lui tandis qu'il battait les fourrés de sa queue hérissée de pics.

Balt tirait sur la corde comme s'il voulait déraciner l'arbre et même la forêt entière. Geralt sortit son glaive en inspirant profondément. Les endriagues étaient rapides et leur carapace chitineuse les protégeaient efficacement des coups. Le monstre chargea, d'une puissante accélération grâce à ses six pattes griffues. Le sorceleur attendit le dernier moment avant d'effectuer un demi-tour sur le coté et tenta un revers pour atteindre un point sensible. Son glaive ripa sur la carapace alors que le monstre s'écrasait les fourrés, emporté par son élan.

Il était véloce et fit demi tour immédiatement tandis que Geralt chargeait, sa lame pointée vers l'arrière. Il devait atteindre les flancs pour espérer porter un coup mortel. Le sorceleur zigzaguait pour tenter de déconcerter son adversaire. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe et tenta de balayer le sorceleur d'un coup de queue latéral. Geralt en sautant se retrouva sur le dos de l'endriague et voulu lui porter une frappe d'estoc entre ses plaques chitineuses.

Le monstre le prit de vitesse et le désarçonna en ruant violemment. Geralt fût projeté en arrière et envoyé bouler dans la clairière. Alors qu'il se relevait à peine, il vît que l'endriague était près de lui.

Beaucoup trop près.

Il n'eût pas le temps de mettre sa garde en place et les mandibules attrapèrent son bras non armé, appuyé au sol, broyant cuir, chair et os.

Geralt hurla si fort que pour un bref instant, les bêlements se firent oublier. Il lâcha son glaive sous le coup de la douleur mais resta lucide, il savait que s'il tentait de se dégager, le monstre lui arrachererait le bras. Il forma en un éclair le signe d'Igni de sa main valide, dirigée vers les yeux jaunes. Les faibles flammes qui surgirent de sa paume surprirent l'endriague, qui lacha prise en sifflant furieusement. Geralt forma ensuite sur le signe d'Aard, pour mettre de la distance entre son adversaire et lui.

Dans l'urgence et avec la douleur, il libéra trop d'énergie.

Les deux adversaires furent projeté à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans un souffle puissant. Geralt heurta violemment l'arbre scindé en deux et tomba au sol, tandis que l'autre s'écrasait la tête la première sur un gros chêne à l'orée de la clairière.

Le vieux mouton avait réussi à se détacher et s'éloignait du combat à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il entrait à peine sous la voûte des arbres, le grand loup maigre surgit et lui bondit dessus.

Geralt regardait à peine la scène. Il voyait rouge et entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Les signes ne nécessitaient que très peu de compétences en magie, et il n'y avait aucune formule à prononcer. L'archimaîtresse Tissaia de Vries les décrivait à ses élèves comme étant un art de débutants, une simple focalisation de l'énergie élémentaire environnante en un seul point. Ils étaient devenus naturellement l'apanage des sorceleurs, qui avaient besoin d'effets directs et rapides en combat. Mais cette fois-ci il avait malencontreusement dépassé ses limites.

Le monstre cuirassé, sonné, titubait et essayait de retrouver son équilibre. Geralt s'empara de sa main valide d'un petit flacon placé dans son porte-élixirs en bandoulière, l'ouvrit du pouce et le bût d'une traite. Il n'aimait pas utiliser l'élixir de Koshckey, du fait de sa toxicité. Il lui fallait généralement plusieurs jours pour purger ses toxines. Mais à présent il n'avait plus le choix. Le sorceleur jeta le flacon et ramassa son épée de sa main droite, son bras gauche le lançant douloureusement.

"Toi, tu vas déguster" murmura-t-il en se relevant, tandis que son adversaire approchait.

Le monstre et lui tournaient en cercle en se fixant l'un l'autre. Geralt savait que chaque seconde qui passait l'avantageait, aussi il ne chercha pas à prendre l'initiative. D'autant que manier le glaive d'un seul bras n'était pas chose aisée. L'élixir commençait à faire effet et sa fréquence cardiaque augmentait, tandis que la douleur de son bras se faisait plus diffuse.

L'endriague chargea de nouveau et tenta d'attraper la jambe du sorceleur, mais celui gardait sa garde basse et se contenta de parer les mandibules, tout en reculant vers l'extérieur de la clairière. Il faisait attention à rester hors de portée de la queue hérissée de piquants. Le temps était comme ralenti au fur et à mesure que l'élixir agissait sur son système nerveux, si bien que les mouvements du monstre semblaient maintenant très lents au sorceleur. Il anticipait facilement les tentatives de son adversaire qui émettait des sifflements frustrés à chaque parade.

Esquivant un balayage, le sorceleur envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire du monstre dont la tête partit de coté, et il profita de son élan pour faire un tour complet en avant jusqu'au niveau du flanc. Il planta son glaive profondément dans la chair non protégée, l'endriague sifflant et cliquetant rageusement. Celui-ci se débattait mais n'arrivait pas à se dégager du glaive. Geralt tînt bon, et suivait les mouvements du monstre pour rester sur son flanc tout en évitant les coups de griffes et de queue portés à l'aveuglette. Au bout d'un moment, les tentatives du monstre se firent plus faibles et il commença à s'immobiliser, en sifflant par saccades. Geralt dégagea sa lame et acheva son adversaire en l'enfonçant entre deux plaques de carapace, au niveau du cou.

Il regarda autour lui en reprenant son souffle. Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient la brume matinale et éclairaient maintenant la clairière d'une lueur dorée. En baissant les yeux sur son bras douloureux, le sorceleur vît qu'il perdait trop de sang pour ne rien faire. Il posa son glaive et s'attela à faire un garrot.


	2. Chap2a : En route vers Austraban

\- "Paulie, mise ! Mais mise donc, andouille !"

\- "Regan t'es crétin ou quoi ? C'est trop risqué !"

Les deux nains se disputaient à grand renfort de gestes théâtraux et de jurons, sur le bord de la grand-route fréquentée. Bartemius, Bann et Zoltan suivaient la scène avec intérêt, leurs cartes en main, tandis que Dorrick se curait le nez. Seul humain présent, Geralt dépareillait dans ce groupe de nains. Le soleil arrivait au zénith et ils avaient établi leur bivouac près de la route pour se restaurer. Les marchands qui passaient non loin dans leurs chariots jetaient des regards intrigués au petit groupe insolite, tandis que Regan et Paulie continuaient de se disputer. Bann les avait rejoint, exprimant son opinion d'une voix forte.

Le sorceleur regarda ses cartes, imprimées sur du papier vergé rigide, et fronça les sourcils. Avec sa main actuelle, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'emporter. Il étira son bras gauche et constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas de séquelles.

Sa blessure du mois dernier s'était révélée moins grave qu'il ne le pensait : la fracture était légère. Il avait guéri à un rythme rapide, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner le fermier Godric. Il l'entendait encore répéter "Ah bah ça alors, je sais pas comment vous faites !".

Geralt repensa à sa transformation à Kaer Morhen. Durant l'épreuve du Choix, les jeunes sorceleurs étaient soumis à un entraînement physique intense et apprenaient le maniement du glaive. L'épreuve des Herbes modifiait ensuite radicalement le système nerveux via l'ingestion d'élixirs, pour augmenter leurs réflexes. Seuls quatre jeunes sur dix environ y survivaient. Venait ensuite l'épreuve des Modifications, au conséquences plus lourdes sur l'organisme. La mutation des yeux, de la moelle osseuse et du système hormonal étaient amorcées, afin d'acquérir la vision nocturne, la résistance aux poisons et une guérison accélérée. De ces mutations résultaient également la stérilité, et, chose rare, les cheveux de Geralt étaient devenus blancs. Seul un jeune sur dix survivait à cette épreuve, pour se voir remettre le médaillon de la Confrérie du Loup. Les nouveaux sorceleurs étaient peu nombreux aujourd'hui, et malgré leur longévité, ils étaient petit à petit en voie de disparition.

\- "Idiot ! tu peux pas croiser tes régiments et miser dans le même tour !"

Geralt fût tiré de ses sombres pensées par les nains qui avaient haussé le ton et qui discutaient maintenant des règles du jeu. Il avait rencontré Zoltan et sa compagnie à Azureta alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers Mahakam, la cité des nains. Ils en avaient assez des combats et des horreurs de la guerre, et rentraient pour monter leurs commerces respectifs. Geralt faisait route avec eux et espérait bien trouver du travail dans la région de Mahakam.

Regan insistait.

\- "Regarde tête de mule ! Si tu mises maintenant avec ta position, t'as neuf chances sur dix de prendre les réserves sans rien défausser !"

Paulie réfléchit quelques secondes puis changea brusquement de stratégie :

-"D'accord bande de gueux ! Je mise mes deux réserves et j'attaque Regan avec ma cavalerie et Bartemius avec mon infanterie ! De toutes façons, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, sans les cartes de valette vous ne pourrez rien faire."

Regan et Bartemius se regardèrent et se mirent à ricaner. Bartemius abattît alors les dix et onze de valette, et le visage de Paulie se décomposa.

\- "Oh ! Comment il peut avoir le dix alors que c'est toi qui l'avait ? Sale tricheur !"

\- "Hein ? Comment tu connais ma main ?! Voyeur !"

Paulie se jeta alors sur Regan et les deux nains roulèrent dans la poussière de la route, chacun d'eux bien décidé à faire valoir des arguments frappants. Les quatre autres nains étaient pliés de rire, et Geralt observait la scène avec un demi-sourire. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'avec les nains, pour éviter les coups, mieux valait éviter la triche. Les parties de bladavrak - ou bladav, en langage nain "baston" - avec Zoltan et sa bande étaient souvent tumultueuses.

Les coups et les insultes pleuvaient à bon train.

"Roooh Regan ! On avait dit pas les mamans !" protesta Dorrik en riant, avec un air faussement indigné.

Quand il fût évident qu'aucun des deux n'entendrait raison, Zoltan et Bann se levèrent et allèrent les séparer, non sans quelques claques supplémentaires. Ils finirent la partie sans les trois présumés de tricherie, Geralt arrivant en dernière place. Puis Zoltan se leva.

"Allez les gars on remballe ! La route est longue jusqu'à Mahakam. Et on ferait mieux de dormir à Austraban cette nuit que dans la boue !"

"Attends Zoltan ! intervint Paulie en se levant brusquement et en se dirigeant vers la forêt, laisse moi cinq minutes avant !"

"Ah celui-là ! S'il pouvait nous chier du mithril on serait riche en deux jours !" s'esclaffa Regan, déclenchant l'hilarité des nains tandis que Paulie se retournait pour lui faire un geste grossier du bras. Geralt secoua la tête en riant. Décidément, Zoltan et sa compagnie étaient toujours en forme.

. . .

Anton Edson détestait ce boulot. C'était ingrat, ennuyeux, et mal payé. Et à dix-sept ans, on a vraiment pas envie de rester assis toute la journée. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre qui surplombait l'entrée de la ville. Les marchands, mercenaires, artisans et fermiers avançaient lentement dans la large avenue. Les gardes, eux, vérifiaient systématiquement le contenu des chariots. Et Anton, lui, regardait. Et il était payé pour ça.

\- "Putain d'ingrats ! Une demi-couronne de l'heure c'est vraiment une misère." Anton était un mouchard, comme on pouvait en trouver à chaque porte de la ville. Il devait signaler la présence de certains individus à l'intendant du bourgmestre. L'adolescent avait plusieurs portraits de personnes plus ou moins connues, en général pas officiellement recherchées. Anton ne savait pas vraiment ce que le bourgmestre leur voulait, et peu lui importait. D'ailleurs les portraits n'avait pas de nom. L'intendant lui avait clairement expliqué : tu ouvres grand les yeux et tu gardes le silence. Et pas de questions.

Dehors trois marchands discutaient en faisant de grands gestes avec le sergent, qui d'une voix de stentor était en train de les remettre à leur place. Anton s'en désintéressa vite et étira ses jambes engourdies en baillant. Il examina une énième fois les dessins, sûrement réalisés par un dessinateur expert tant ils étaient détaillés. Un moustachu aux grosses joues, à l'air jovial. Inconnu. Un chauve au visage maigre, peu engageant. Inconnu lui aussi. Un balafré avec une sale gueule, les cheveux blancs. Jamais vu. Un blond avec un nez de travers, l'air morne. Inconnu encore. Anton s'arrêta sur le portrait de la jolie brune aux cheveux longs, qui l'intriguait fortement. D'habitude seules les femmes de haute lignée et les magiciennes portaient les cheveux aussi long. Ce devait sûrement être quelqu'un d'important. Il aurait bien questionné l'intendant, s'il n'avait pas été sûr de prendre quelques claques en retour.

Deux elfes parlementaient avec le sergent, qui leur posa des questions pendant plusieurs minutes. L'adolescent regardait la scène avec intérêt. La discrimination était forte à Austraban. Des troubles éclataient de temps à autres entre des résidents non-humains et des humains qui ne pardonnaient pas aux elfes et aux nains les actes des Scoia'tael. Le bourgmestre n'avait pas pris ostensiblement parti mais tirait profit des deux factions. Les non-humains, d'un côté, payaient des taxes élevées et faisaient tourner l'économie, tandis que les humains, de l'autre, constituaient son électorat.

\- "Politicien véreux", dit Anton à voix haute. Il mémorisa les visages des beaux elfes qui passaient maintenant la grande porte. Tous les elfes qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici étaient beaux, cela en était presque injuste. L'adolescent bailla de nouveau.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était étouffante dans la petite pièce du dernier étage. Il restait plusieurs heures avant que Petit Jim ne vienne prendre la relève. Anton s'appuya contre le mur, puis ferma les yeux.

"Allez, juste cinq petites minutes" songea-t-il alors que le sommeil le gagnait. "De toutes façons il ne se passe jamais rien ici."

Aussi ne vit-il pas une petite bande de nains et un homme aux cheveux blancs franchir l'entrée de la ville quelques temps après.

Rentrer à Austraban n'avait pas posé de difficulté, et Zoltan en était plutôt satisfait. Il s'était attendu à plus de questions mais le sergent, un grand type au teint hâlé du nom de Sergio, était une connaissance à lui. L'interrogatoire s'était transformé en un échange d'amabilités, et Sergio s'était avéré de bon conseil bien qu'un peu inquiet.

\- "Zoltan", avait-il dit, "faites bien attention. La vie n'est plus aussi paisible qu'avant ici, la guerre y a laissé ses marques. Si ce n'est dans la pierre, au moins dans les esprits. Beaucoup de crétins en ville ont de la rancoeur pour ... tu sais quoi. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne restiez pas trop longtemps ici.

\- Ha ! T'inquiètes Sergio. On est juste de passage, on repartira à l'aube. Et foi de Zoltan, on va pas faire de grabuge. Pas vrai les gars ?" Il avait alors jeté un oeil à ses compagnons de route qui acquiesçaient. Son regard s'était attardé un peu plus longtemps sur Paulie et Regan, qui avaient pris un air innocent. Geralt semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- "Je vous fais confiance, Zoltan.

\- Et où on peut reposer nos guiboles fatiguées, s'il te plaît ?

\- Et se rincer le gosier ?" avait renchérit Dorrik.

\- "Et manger un bon ragoût !

\- Hum, allez à l'Alouette Dorée" avait répondu Sergio avec un demi-sourire. "C'est un bon établissement. Si le patron rechigne dites que vous venez de ma part. Traversez la place du marché tout au bout, puis prenez la troisième à gauche. C'est dans la rue, vous pourrez pas le louper. Je ne suis pas de service ce soir, je passerai boire une pinte dans la soirée si vous voulez.

\- Super ! Tu payes ta tournée ?" avait demandé Zoltan avec un grand sourire.

\- "Haha dans tes rêves ! Gros malin, vous me mettriez sur la paille avant la tombée de la nuit. Bon, filez maintenant, y'a pas mal de monde derrière vous. On va finir par dire que je prends du bon temps. On se voit tout à l'heure" avait-il déclaré avant de faire signe au suivant d'avancer.

Maintenant que Geralt et les nains avaient dépassé les portes, la foule était un peu moins dense mais empêchait tout de même de progresser rapidement. La journée tirait à sa fin et de nombreux commerçants revenaient de la place du marché avec leur attirail, dans un brouahaha rendant difficile toute discussion. Geralt était en tête et les nains suivaient deux par deux en file indienne, en longeant une série de vieux bâtiments.

Zoltan pencha la tête vers Bann et lui souffla :

\- "Tu gardes un oeil sur Regan, moi sur Paulie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous fassent de bêtises."

Bann fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Ils débouchèrent après quelques minutes sur la place du marché où régnait une activité fébrile. Sur la place carrée se trouvaient encore de nombreux étals présentant toutes sortes de marchandises : nourriture locale ou spécialités exotiques, vêtements à la mode et vieilles fripes, bijoux élaborés ou breloques sans valeur. Chaque vendeur tentait de faire valoir ses produits auprès de la clientèle, à grand renfort de gestes, de cris et de démonstration, créant ainsi un gigantesque brouhaha ambiant. Geralt et les nains durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin.

Ils passèrent devant un armurier qui vantait les mérites de son cimeterre en faisant des grands gestes avec. Le valet qui lui faisait face observait les mouvements du cimeterre d'un air circonspect, trouvant visiblement que l'arme passait trop près de son nez.

\- "Hé les jeunes !" appela une voix enrouée. "Ho v'nez voir ! Vous faut pas du matos ?" L'individu était vieux, sec, et avait le teint hâlé des gens qui travaillent en plein air. Il était apparemment tanneur, et vendait toute sorte de pièces en cuir exposées sur son étal, allant du tablier au pourpoint en passant par le carquois.

Geralt s'approcha, et Zoltan haussa un sourcil. Geralt était peu expansif et il était toujours un peu difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il le suivit, en se frottant le nez. L'endroit sentait fort un mélange de cuir rance et d'effluves animales venant d'enclos voisins.

\- "Oh les jeunots !" continua le vieil homme. "Z'avez pas l'air de rigolos ! V'nez donc mater un peu c'que j'ai en stock !

\- Hola gamin !" fît Regan. "Fais nous voir ça !"

Le vendeur se fendit d'un large sourire puis partit d'un ricanement rauque, faisant ainsi plisser les rides au coin de ses yeux. Geralt s'était avancé pour inspecter des manchettes à pointes tandis que les autres nains jetaient des coups d'oeil intéressés sur l'étal.

\- "Gnahahaa ! T'es un rigolo toi ! Et le respect aux aînés il est passé où ? Pour c'que je vois t'as même pas un poil blanc dans ta barbe !

\- Foi de Regan, j'ai peut-être l'âge de ton père ou de ton grand-père !

\- J'oubliais que vous, les nains, z'êtes courts en jambes mais z'avez la vie longue ! Mère Nature fait décidément des choses bien étranges !

\- Quand je vois ton pif" enchaîna Zoltan avec un grand sourire, "j'me dis que les nains sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus étrange !"

Le vendeur éclata de rire, sa tête partant en arrière.

\- "Ha et fort en gueule avec ça ! Vous me plaisez bien les p'ti gars ! ça me change des châtelains pisseux et autres fils à papa qui savent même pas enfiler un plastron ! Eh dans quel sens qu'on le met qu'ils me disent avec un air niais ! Moi je leur dirais bien une lanière dans ton cul et et une autre dans celui de ton pote, mais y paraît qu' c'est pas bon pour les affaires. Comme dirait ce scribouillard d'Ellie, ça heurte la sensibaliti... la sensativité.. sensi.. merde c'est comment déjà ?

\- Sensibilité ?" fît Geralt.

\- "Ah ouais c'est ça ! La sensibilité du client ! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Les types ils savent même pas mettre des brassards ! J'te jure !"

Bartemius jeta un regard en coin au vendeur et mît discrètement à l'endroit le brassard que Paulie essayait visiblement dans le mauvais sens. Le vieux vendeur continuait de parler et n'avait rien remarqué.

\- " T'nez l'autre fois y a deux fiottes de la garde qui jouaient les durs et ils ont parrrrr ... rrhh euhaaahr" le vieil homme fût prit d'une quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de continuer. Geralt et tous les nains haussèrent les sourcils, excepté Paulie qui admirait sa nouvelle apparence dans le miroir prévu à cet effet.

\- "T'as trop crié aujourd'hui ou quoi ?" demanda Zoltan alors que son interlocuteur tentait de reprendre contenance.

\- "Errhhh ... euua-EUAARH ! Oula ouais ! Merde ça m'tue de gueuler toute la journée pour attirer les clients ! Je f'rai bien de réfléchir à engager un type pour gueuler à ma place !

\- Vas-y Papy engage moi !" la ramena alors un Paulie bardé de pièces d'armure des pieds à la tête. Casque doublé et bottes renforcées y compris. "Je cogne fort et je gueule encore plus fort ! Et en plus tout le monde voit au premier coup d'oeil que je suis un pro !

\- Gnahahahar ! Bonhomme la seule chose pour laquelle je t'engagerai, c'est faire l'épouvantail si j'avais un champ !" répondit le tanneur, déclenchant ainsi les ricanements de Regan et Dorrik.

\- "Nan mais l'autre oh ! Et la sensibilité du client, elle est devenue quoi ?" s'indigna Paulie avec un air faussement outré et les poings sur les hanches, entraînant cette fois l'hilarité générale.

Après avoir discuté encore un peu avec le tanneur et fait quelques achats, la compagnie reprît la traversée de la place. Paulie boudait d'avoir dû laisser la totalité de son attirail. Zoltan lui avait démontré avec une bonne dizaine d'arguments que rien dans son barda ne lui aurait été utile. Son unique argument - "J'ai une classe d'enfer !" - n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. La foule se faisait moins dense tandis que la journée tirait sur sa fin, et leur progression en fût facilitée. Ils ignorèrent les quelques marchands qui tentaient sans conviction d'attirer leur attention et continuèrent vers l'auberge que leur avait indiquée Sergio.


	3. Chap2b : Une question de survie

Les dernières lueurs du jour éclairaient les allées et venus des passants, dont les ombres allongées se mouvaient telles des fantômes sur les pavés de la rue. L'auberge de l'Alouette Dorée était à quelques minutes du marché et ne fût pas difficile à repérer. La rue comptait d'autres auberges et quelques commerces qui fermaient, et l'Alouette était de loin le commerce le plus bruyant. L'auberge de trois étages jouxtait du côté gauche une boutique d'apothicaire, désormais fermée, et se prolongeait du côté droit sur des bâtiments d'habitation. De quatre grandes fenêtres entrouvertes provenait un mélange indistinct de discussions, de musique et de rires.

Geralt suivit Zoltan alors que celui-ci poussait la lourde porte en chêne marquée d'une alouette peinte en jaune. Le brouhaha s'amplifia tandis qu'ils rentraient un par un dans la salle commune.

Geralt cligna des yeux. La pièce était grande et comportait une bonne vingtaine de tables rectangulaires avec des bancs, et quelques unes circulaires. L'endroit était bien éclairé, au moyen de nombreuses bougies posées sur les tables et lampes à huile fixées aux murs. Du côté gauche, un escalier en bois menait à l'étage. Un énorme comptoir séparait la salle commune de la cuisine dans laquelle s'affairait un marmiton. Quelques clients leur jetèrent un oeil curieux avant de reprendre leurs conversations. L'aubergiste, un grand type à l'air placide et au crâne dégarni, cessa de nettoyer une énorme casserole en fer et se retourna lorsque la porte claqua derrière Dorrik. Il fronça les sourcils en reluquant la compagnie atypique qui venait d'entrer, jeta son torchon sur son épaule et fît le tour du comptoir pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- "Messires bien le bonsoir. Je suis Barnabé Roulevert. Ce sera pour boire ?" leur demanda-t-il avec une voix trainante qui correspondait bien à son air mou. Ses paupières à demi fermées lui donnaient un air endormi.

\- "Boire, manger et dormir. On paiera d'avance." Zoltan avait devancé Regan qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, et restait maintenant la bouche ouverte avec un air bête. Tous les aubergistes en Témérie saluaient leurs clients par "Messire", depuis le tristement célèbre et malchanceux aubergiste de Comté-de-Vanbourg. Si tout le monde avait oublié son nom, tous les aubergistes connaissaient son histoire. Ce dernier avait reçu la visite du roi Foltest en personne, en déplacement incognito avec sa garde rapprochée. Il avait tenté de chasser ce voyageur crasseux, non sans l'avoir copieusement insulté auparavant. Foltest avait résolu l'affaire à sa manière. Comme toujours, implacablement. Il avait forcé l'aubergiste malpoli à avaler les cinq florins d'argent frappés à son effigie, le prix du repas, avant de le faire traîner dans la poussière jusqu'à Vanbourg-la-Vieille pour y être pendu. Depuis les aubergistes témériens se montraient extrêmement cordiaux avec leurs clients.

\- "Boire et manger il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir de place pour dormir.

Zoltan haussa un sourcil, puis balaya la salle à demi-pleine du regard.

\- C'est le sergent Sergio Vitaurian qui nous envoie. Il nous a assuré que votre établissement serait à la hauteur de sa réputation."

Zoltan marqua une pause. L'aubergiste et lui se regardaient fixement.

\- "Ce serait dommage", continua Zoltan d'un air mielleux, "que le sergent ne recommande plus votre auberge à ses bons amis, n'est-ce pas, Barnabé ?"

Geralt observa l'aubergiste. Celui-ci n'avait pas cillé mais on pouvait deviner derrière ses paupières lourdes qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

\- "Je viens de me souvenir, il me reste une chambre." déclara-t-il nonchalamment après quelques secondes." Elle s'est libérée la nuit dernière. Elle dispose de plusieurs lits superposés, vous devriez tous tenir dedans. Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner la clef. Pour manger, vous pourrez vous mettre par ici" dit-il en faisant un signe de tête du côté droit.

Après avoir payé, Zoltan remercia l'aubergiste avec un sourire fielleux tandis que Geralt lui prenait la clef des mains. Les nains jetèrent au tenancier des regards circonspects, avant d'emboiter le pas de Geralt dans l'escalier.

\- "Le gros bouc malodorant !" s'exclama Bartemius dès qu'ils furent au premier étage.

\- "Fumier !

\- Le sale escroc !" renchérit Dorrik.

Zoltan leur fît signe de parler moins fort.

\- "Oubliez ça les garçons, on a eu ce qu'on voulait. En Témérie il va falloir s'habituer à ce genre de comportement."

La chambre était spartiate mais suffisante pour remplir son office, jugea Geralt. Ils déposèrent leurs paquetages avant de redescendre dans la salle commune. L'idée de Paulie qui consistait à donner une déculottée publique à l'aubergiste n'avait pas été retenue, aussi se contenta-t-il de le fixer méchamment.

Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs plus affaire à lui, puisqu'une fois installés à leur table ce fût une servante avec des tâches de rousseur qui prît leur commande. Elle se révéla plus aimable que l'aubergiste.

\- "Zoltan, combien de jours de voyage nous reste-t-il jusqu'à Mahakam ?" demanda Regan. "Je suis pressé d'arriver."

\- "Et moi donc !" s'exclama l'intéressé. "Rien que pour boire autre chose que la pisse qu'il servent ici ! Deux centaines de lieux environ je dirais. A la louche, une bonne semaine.

\- Et pour la fraîcheur de la montagne !

\- Et les jolies naines !

S'ensuivît une énumération des mérites de la ville des nains, à laquelle Geralt ne participa pas. Déjà, il ne connaissait pas la ville. Ensuite, il était occupé à scruter la salle, pour voir qui aurait pu éventuellement vouloir leur chercher des ennuis. Il ne vît que des regards hautains ou indifférents, des fois curieux, mais rien d'alarmant. De l'autre côté de la salle venait de grands cris passionnés. Geralt leva la tête pour apercevoir trois tables sous l'escalier regroupant des joueurs de cartes et de dés, comme il était d'usage dans la plupart des auberges. Le gwynt et le poker aux dés étaient très populaires dans cette région. Son attention fût attirée par le barde assis près de l'âtre, qui chantait faux, ses oreilles en étaient sûres. C'était dans ces moments-là que Jaskier lui manquait. Il était peut-être fort en gueule et buté au possible, mais au moins il chantait juste.

La serveuse revint bientôt avec leur commande de bières. Paulie, qui attendait de capter son regard, lui fît alors un clin d'oeil appuyé accompagné d'un grand sourire. Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa alors en un air de dégoût, elle posa le plateau de bière et décampa sans demander son reste, déclenchant les ricanements des autres regardait du côté du barde en cachant son sourire dans sa main, tandis que les nains pouffaient et se moquaient de plus belle.

\- "Paulie t'es un champion !

\- Alors on a du succès avec les humaines ?

\- Paulie tu m'apprends ?

\- Tombeur !

\- La feEEEerme !" s'exclama Paulie en se levant. "Et toi aussi Regan ! Moi au moins j'ai pas épousé une vieille bique à moustache !

\- Quôôôa ?" Regan se leva aussi, les poings sur la table. "Toi même une gnome te dirait non !

\- Comme ta soeur un peu ?

\- Heiiin ? Et ta mère !

\- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça !"

Regan et Paulie attrapèrent chacun leur bière et la burent d'un seul trait, sous l'oeil consterné de Zoltan et rires hilares des autres nains. Ils reposèrent leur chope et se dirigèrent d'un air décidé vers la sortie, le menton relevé. Bartemius, Bann et Dorrik les suivirent avec de grands sourires.

\- "Ils vont les surveiller ?" demanda Geralt avec un demi-sourire.

\- "Oh non..." répondit Zoltan, las, la tête entre les mains. "Ils vont servir d'arbitres. Geralt, tu vois ce que j'ai à subir au quotidien ? Heureusement, une fois à Mahakam on pourra aller chacun de notre côté."

Geralt haussa un sourcil sans cesser de sourire. Sergio arrivait vers eux sur la pointe des pieds, hors du champ de vision de Zoltan, en lui faisant signe de ne rien dire.

\- "Tu dis ça maintenant, mais c'est sûr qu'ils te manqueront quand vous serez séparés.

\- "Ha sûrement ! Bartemius, c'est un peu comme un oncle pour moi. Ou un grand-père vieux et sage. Dorrik ou Bann, des cousins complices. Et Paulie et Regan ... comme deux sales mômes dont j'aurais raté l'éducati-OUAAA !" s'exclama-t-il alors que Sergio lui posait brutalement les mains sur les épaules.

\- "Salut la compagnie !

\- Sergio ! Ah le salaud ! Assieds-toi, mets toi à l'aise."

Le sergent brun serra la main de Geralt puis s'assit à côté de Zoltan.

\- "Oh vous m'avez gardé de la place ? et de la bière ? C'est gentil ça !" déclara-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Il attrapa alors une des chopes restées sur la table et en bût une longue gorgée. "Par la peste c'est immonde ! Et délicieux à la fois. J'ai croisé des confrères à toi Zoltan, à l'entrée. Il semblerait qu'ils se roulaient dans la terre et la poussière de la route. Je me suis dit qu'il devait s'agir d'une coutume naine, je n'ai pas osé les déranger" dit-il avec un large sourire.

Zoltan ricana.

\- "Une coutume naine ? Oui on pourrait presque dire ça. Une coutume récurrente ces temps-ci."

\- J'ai vu quelques badauds s'arrêter pour profiter du spectacle. Qui sait" ajouta le sergent, "ils récolteront peut-être quelques pièces."

\- "Mouais. Les connaissant, je suis pas tranquille. Je veux être sûr qu'ils ne se battent qu'entre eux."

Zoltan se leva, sa chope à la main, et s'éloigna alors en zigzaguant entre les tables. L'attention de Sergio se porta sur Geralt.

\- "Maître Geralt, comment vont les affaires ? Il y a des contrats dans la région ?"

\- "Pas grand-chose en ce moment. Et il n'y a pas de maître qui tienne, appelle moi Geralt tout simplement."

\- "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi" reprit Sergio.

\- "En bien ou en mal ?" demanda Geralt avec un demi-sourire.

\- "Ma foi, les deux. Tantôt désenvouteur de princesse, tantôt boucher de Blaviken. On peut dire que tu donnes matière aux bardes. Une ballade sur quatre raconte tes aventures, depuis que tu as désenvouté la fille de Foltest."

\- "La plupart des bardes et des conteurs fantasment leurs histoires. A les écouter, j'aurais une armure étincelante et une épée flamboyante pour découper les dragons et les loups-garous. Alors que souvent il s'agit plutôt d'aller débusquer des nekkers dans des grottes obscures ou de chasser des noyeurs dans des marais puants."

\- "En effet, ça fait moins envie. Mais les bonnes histoires se moquent de la réalité : les gens ne retiendront de toutes façons que ce qu'ils veulent. Est-il vrai que tu peux voir dans l'obscurité comme en plein jour ? Et retenir ta respiration pendant une heure ?"

\- "La respiration ... c'est des foutaises. Que je sache, je n'ai pas de branchies. Pour l'obscurité, à peu près. Les pupilles, tu vois."

\- "On dirait des yeux de serpent ... ou de chat. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Les yeux de Geralt se perdirent dans le vide. La mutation des yeux avait été de loin la plus douloureuse. Il était resté aveugle pendant plusieurs semaines, avec les yeux en feu. Même Vesemir avait failli perdre espoir. Puis un matin, la vue avait commencé à revenir. Petit à petit, l'obscurité s'était tintée de nuances blanches et grises, puis colorées. Tous à Kaer Morhen avaient été soulagés.

\- "Les sorceleurs ne parlent pas de ces choses-là. Ni à l'école du Loup, ni dans aucune autre. Imagine que des gens mal intentionnés, ou pire, ignorants, s'essayent à ce genre de mutation. Tu imagines ?"

\- "Hum, je comprends" dit Sergio en passant une main dans sa courte barbe. "Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas croisé de sorceleur. Je les croyais presque disparus. Vous ne formez plus de jeunes ?"

\- "Sergio, tu mets le doigt sur un point délicat. Déjà, on ne peut pas former d'adultes. Il faut déclencher les mutations tandis que le corps est encore en évolution. Ensuite, imagine que tu sois parent. Pourquoi enverrais-tu ton enfant pour qu'il devienne sorceleur, sachant qu'il a de fortes chances d'y rester ? Si ce n'est à cause des mutations, à cause des monstres. Les jeunes que nous formons sont des petits que nous trouvons parfois sur les routes. Des vagabonds et des orphelins dont la guerre a détruit le cadre de vie. Parfois ce sont des enfants que les parents n'ont pas les moyens d'élever, souvent ils ne sont pas en bonne santé. Ou des enfants que nous demandons au nom du Droit de Surprise. Dans tous les cas ils trouvent un nouveau foyer à Kaer Morhen pour commencer une nouvelle vie."

\- "Une nouvelle vie ?" Sergio le regarda d'un air perplexe. "Tu viens de dire que beaucoup ne survivent pas. C'est pas très folichon, comme nouvelle vie.

\- Peut-être, mais ça vaut mieux que de mourir de faim au bord des routes, après avoir été abandonné par ses parents. Nous les recueillons, nous leur apprenons notre art et leur transmettons nos connaissances. Soit, tous les jeunes ne survivent pas aux mutations. Mais ceux qui résistent trouvent bien plus qu'ils n'ont perdu. Ils sont assez forts pour survivre au monde extérieur, ils ont un idéal. Combien peuvent dire aujourd'hui qu'ils se battent pour l'Humanité toute entière ?

Sergio s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- Ces mutations... vous sacrifiez des enfants. C'est horrible.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pas ici et maintenant, dans une grande ville prospère et civilisée. Mon vieux maître me parle des fois d'un temps où le moindre village avait des palissades hautes de plusieurs mètres, et en sortir était mortel tant ces terres étaient inhospitalières. La race humaine toute entière n'était pas la bienvenue : les relations étaient difficiles avec les races anciennes, les monstres issus de la Conjonction des Sphères pullulaient. Les sorceleurs étaient plus demandés que le boucher ou le guérisseur du village. Pour chaque enfant qui mourrait des mutations, un sorceleur survivant sauvait des centaines de vies."

Sergio n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il réfléchissait en jouant avec sa chope, la faisant pivoter dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il lui fît faire un tour complet avant de l'arrêter. Geralt vît Dorrik, Bann et un Regan passablement sale entrer et se diriger vers les tables de jeu. Il bût une gorgée de bière tandis que Sergio relevait la tête.

\- "Un mal pour bien ... sauver des vies ne vous donne pas le droit d'en prendre d'autres."

\- "Nous n'avons jamais forcé quiconque à muter, tous les sorceleurs qui ont passé les Epreuves l'ont fait en connaissant les risques, ils le voulaient. Nous ne mentons pas aux jeunes sorceleurs. Je ne dis pas que ce que nous faisons est bien, mais il y a deux cent ans, il s'agissait de survie. Nous étions, comme qui dirait, un mal nécessaire. Un moindre mal."

\- "Peut-être ... je ne sais pas." déclara le sergent, l'air troublé. Il se leva. "Viens, assez parlé de ce sujet peu joyeux. Allons voir comment tes compagnons se débrouillent aux dés."

Le sorceleur se leva et le suivit aux tables de jeu. Regan, au vu de sa bonne humeur, avait dû l'emporter dans sa rixe avec Paulie. Geralt suivait le jeu d'un air distrait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kaer Morhen. Il se demandait qui y résidait avec Vesemir à cette époque de l'année, et si les premières neiges étaient déjà tombées.


	4. Chap3 : Le Blond, la Brute et le Truand

Après plusieurs semaines de voyage à travers le royaume de Kaedwen, Lambert parvînt enfin aux premiers contreforts des Montagnes Bleues. Les vastes plaines laissaient maintenant place au massif rocailleux qu'il connaissait si bien, plein de ravines et de routes escarpées.

Le sorceleur fît avancer son cheval sur la large sente. Sur sa droite se dressait le Premier Ava'ch, plein de crêtes et d'aiguilles rocheuses, complètement inaccessible. Dans la brume au loin se découpait sinistrement le Second Ava'ch, grand frère du premier. En contrebas sur sa gauche courait Gwenllech, aussi appelé le fleuve aux pierres blanches, dans un rythme effréné et un grondement permanent. Il lui faudrait le traverser un peu plus loin. Encore deux journées de chevauchée et il pourrait savourer la chaleur de l'âtre de Kaer Morhen. La vieille forteresse avait fini par lui manquer. Enfin, il pourrait dormir ailleurs que dans des auberges moisies ou sur le bord des routes. Son cheval s'arrêta soudain et se mît à brouter une touffe d'herbe sur le bord du sentier, comme pour contredire ses pensées.

\- "Peste ! Encore ?!" A cause du froid, de la vapeur condensée sortait de sa bouche à chaque mot.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lambert détestait, c'était se faire emmerder. Surtout par un cheval. Il avait acheté le sien quelques jours auparavant, dans un bourg nommé Caucal-Sans-Avis. Personne n'avait été capable de lui expliquer le pourquoi du "Sans-Avis". D'ailleurs, il s'en foutait bien.  
Le vendeur lui avait assuré un animal au caractère docile. Cela avait été le cas ... au début. Lorsqu'il l'avait essayé le matin, le cheval s'était effectivement montré coopératif, ainsi que lors du restant de la journée. Mais le lendemain il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, de manière sporadique. Résultat, Lambert passait la moitié du temps à chevaucher rapidement, et l'autre moitié du temps à lutter pour le faire avancer.

Il enrageait, la main passée dans sa courte barbe noire, les sourcils froncés sur son front dégarni. Il serait bien retourné au village mettre son poing dans la figure du marchand, mais il avait eu la flemme de rebrousser chemin. Il réfléchit. Tirer sur le mord n'avait eu aucun effet probant, sa monture avait une force titanesque. Les coups de talons non plus, le cheval semblait insensible à la douleur. Lambert ne voyait pas trente-six explications possibles : ce devait être un cheval de guerre à la retraite, devenu à moitié dingue. Ou alors un cheval schizophrène. Peut-être même les deux.

Lambert mît pied à terre souplement. Il préférait toujours employer le bâton que la carotte, mais cette fois-ci l'autre méthode donnerait peut-être des résultats. Il sortit le sac qui lui servait à complémenter l'alimentation de sa monture, et lui présenta une poignée d'orge :

\- "Tiens, mange ça." Lambert était blasé. "Gros sac à viande puant" ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger, conscient que le cheval ne capterait que son intonation.

Après avoir mangé ce qu'on lui présentait, le cheval reprît sa quête de nourriture en s'attaquant un gros buisson touffu. De nouveau en selle, le sorceleur n'eût pas plus de succès avec sa monture.

\- "C'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe toi, hein ?" dit-il en perdant patience. "Si tu continues, tu vas finir en-"

Lambert s'arrêta soudain, la bouche ouverte. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il parlait à ... son cheval. Assez perdu de temps avec ces conneries, songea-t-il. D'une main il forma Axii, le signe d'Eau, et envoya l'énergie sur sa monture. Il détestait ce signe, il était très mauvais avec, et en plus ça lui donnait la migraine. En général, Axii servait aux sorceleurs à semer momentanément la confusion dans les esprits. Au maximum de son art, le signe permettait d'influencer la volonté de ses adversaires, au point de les retourner contre leurs alliés. Lambert y arrivait partiellement, mais cela lui laissait la désagréable impression d'avoir été piétiné par une bande de trolls. Il était bien meilleur avec Quen, le signe de Terre.

Le signe eût finalement l'effet escompté, l'animal s'arrêta de manger pour regarder fixement devant lui, comme s'il était hébété. Il se laissa ensuite mener docilement et Lambert reprit la chevauchée au trot. Le vent s'était levé et soufflait en bourrasques entre les pins situés à flanc de montagne, agitant leur frondaison. La morsure du froid se faisait maintenant sentir, et la cicatrice qui lui courait le long du front et de la joue droite le démangeait. Le cheval avait retrouvé ses esprits mais se montrait maintenant relativement coopératif, malgré le terrain de plus en plus rocailleux.

Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles la végétation se raréfia, les grands pins avaient laissé place à une flore aride composée d'arbustes et de buissons. Lambert avait maintenant dépassé le Second Ava'ch et le Grand Bleu - à cause du reflet bleuté de ses roches - se dressait sur sa droite. Sa monture peinait à cause du dénivelé et des rochers qui l'empêchaient de poser correctement ses sabots. Heureusement, songea Lambert, après avoir traversé Gwenllech, la progression serait plus facile. La rivière courait de nouveau dans la ravine en contrebas et son lit s'élargissait en amont, ralentissant le courant.

Après un moment, le sorceleur aperçut enfin le pont qui lui permettrait de traverser : long d'une quinzaine de toises et large de trois, l'ouvrage était en bois et renforcé d'armatures en métal. Des poutrelles encastrées dans les parois rocheuses le soutenaient aux extrémités. Il avait été construit par les villageois de Valbrun, bourgade située plus au nord, pour éviter un détour de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres lorsqu'ils se rendaient au sud-ouest. Ceux-ci n'avaient même pas pris la peine de mettre de garde-fou.

Après le pont il continuerait vers l'est. Kaer Morhen n'était facile à trouver, bien que Gwenllech y mène directement. Premièrement, le courant impétueux et les nombreux écueils rendaient le fleuve impropre à la navigation dans les Montagnes Bleues. La forteresse était inaccessible par cette voie. Ensuite, l'accès par la voie terrestre nécessitait d'emprunter une piste étroite, disparaissant par endroit, vers un col difficile d'accès. Il était très difficile pour un étranger de trouver le bon chemin.

Lambert tira sur les rênes en réponse à la soudaine agitation de son cheval. La route bifurquait sur la gauche vers le pont et son cheval renâclait. Il le força à avancer. Alors qu'il arrivait au milieu du pont deux individus surgirent du bosquet de l'autre côté, et s'avancèrent vers le pont. Un bruit de pas derrière lui indiqua qu'un troisième homme approchait.

Lambert tiqua, les sourcils froncés. D'ordinaire, il n'est pas aisé de surprendre un sorceleur. Les bruits de l'eau et du vent avaient couvert ceux des trois hommes, tandis qu'il était trop concentré sur le contrôle de sa monture pour scruter les environs.

Devant lui, le premier homme était brun, musclé mais bedonnant, du genre ex-soldat qui se serait empâté, et avec une épée courte. A ses côtés, le deuxième avait l'air jeune, avec des longs cheveux blonds et pas de barbe, une arbalète chargée à la main. Lambert jeta un oeil derrière lui pour voir un troisième homme, chauve et corpulent. Il avait un air de molosse et traînait un maillet de guerre derrière lui. Le maillet raclait sur le bois et produisait un 'tac' sinistre à chaque planche du pont. Ils avaient l'allure typique de déserteurs.

Le sorceleur mît pied à terre. Il aurait pu tenter de forcer le passage, mais faire tuer son cheval n'aurait pas fait ses affaires. Lambert ne sortit aucun de ses deux glaives : s'ils avaient voulu attaquer, le blond lui aurait déjà envoyé un carreau d'arbalète. Il en déduit que les trois hommes escomptait un butin facile, sans combat. Il aurait sans doute une carte à jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres, les hommes s'arrêtèrent et le brun à l'épée - qui semblait être le chef - l'interpella :

\- "Ola étranger ! Il y a une taxe de passage à acquitter pour traverser ce pont."

Cela irrita Lambert. Etranger, lui ? Il était chez lui dans les Montagnes Bleues.

\- "Une taxe ? Et depuis quand ?" répondit Lambert avec mauvaise humeur.

\- "Depuis quelques mois. Le conseil de Valbrun a décidé de prélever son dû pour chaque passage sur ce pont. Après tout, ce sont eux qui l'ont bâti."

C'était évidemment un gros mensonge, un péage, ça se prélevait avec un décret, pas à la masse et l'arbalète.

\- "Et à combien s'élève le péage ?"

\- "Combien tu as ?"

Lambert fit un rictus. Oh le fils de pute ! Il savait qu'ils lui prendraient tout, or, armes et cheval, de gré ou de force. Décidément, ça allait très, très mal finir, cette histoire.

\- "Cinquante florins d'argent." mentit Lambert.

\- "Cela tombe bien, le péage est justement de cinquante florins" déclara le truand. Le blond et la brute ricanèrent.

A ce moment, le blond s'arrêta de rire et tira sur la manche du chef, puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Lambert ne capta pas tout mais, avec son ouïe améliorée, il distingua clairement le mot "mutant". Le chef le repoussa dans un mouvement d'humeur et lui répondit à voix basse. Cette fois le sorceleur distingua clairement sa réponse :

\- "On s'en tape ! Il est seul." Il se tourna vers le sorceleur et reprit à voix haute. "Donne l'argent !"

Lambert s'énerva.

\- "Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de camper les routes de montagne paumées ? Y a combien de passages ici par jour ? Un, deux ?"

\- "Ta gueule et amène ta bourse !" cria le blond d'une voix éraillée en le mettant en joue. "Gros malin, moins de passage ça veut dire moins de gardes aussi !"

Le sorceleur maudit sa mauvaise humeur et son impatience, un jour elles causeraient sa perte. Il décrocha lentement sa bourse et leva les mains en l'air, avant d'avancer tout aussi lentement. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres.

\- "Saviez-vous qu'un foënard peut pondre jusqu'à dix oeufs par an ?" demanda-t-il tout en plaçant la bourse sur son pouce gauche.

\- "Hein ?"

Le sorceleur projeta soudain sa bourse avec ses quatre doigts restants tandis qu'il formait Igni de l'autre main. Les deux hommes ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas. Le brun bedonnant reçut la bourse en pleine face tandis que les flammes enveloppaient l'arbalétrier. Celui-ci se mit à hurler et le carreau d'arbalète fût tiré en l'air, bien au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des flammèches avaient pris sur son pourpoint et dans ses cheveux et il se débattait en criant pour les éteindre.

Le brun s'était repris rapidement et porta un coup d'estoc. Le sorceleur s'était décalé juste à temps pour éviter le coup. A l'intérieur de sa garde, il le saisit d'une main par son bras d'arme, de l'autre par le col et le projeta sur le chauve qui fonçait sur lui en courant. Le chauve sauta habilement par-dessus son collègue et arma un coup de taille avec sa masse, trop haut pour que son adversaire puisse sauter, et trop bas pour qu'il puisse se baisser sans risquer un coup à la tête. Lambert forma instantanément Quen de la main gauche, dans un geste devenu instinctif à force de milliers de répétitions. Le bouclier invisible se déploya telle une sphère autour de lui. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait. Le dosage avait été parfait, le bouclier stoppa net le coup de la brute et le sorceleur sentit la vague de fatigue habituelle l'envahir. Le gros costaud en resta interloqué, sa masse retombant avec dépit sur le sol. Lambert, qui en avait profité pour dégainer son glaive en acier, lui trancha la carotide avec une précision chirurgicale. Le chauve s'effondra dans une gerbe de sang et sans un cri, le corps agité de spasmes.

Le blond avait fini d'éteindre les flammes, une bonne partie de sa chevelure avait disparu dans l'affaire. Il avait sorti une longue dague.  
Le brun s'était également relevé et ils lui tournaient maintenant autour, en se déplaçant lentement, tentant de trouver une faille. Le visage du blond était déformé par la rage et la haine, Lambert jugea qu'il ne faudrait pas le pousser beaucoup pour qu'il fasse une bêtise.

\- "Alors, on veut plus jouer ?" dit le sorceleur en ricanant.

Le blond hurla de rage et se précipita sur lui. Avant que le brun fût sur lui, Lambert para le premier coup du blond. Il passa derrière lui au moyen d'un demi-tour lors duquel il lui trancha l'articulation du genou. Le blond hurla et s'effondra. Lambert n'eût pas le temps de réarmer sa garde haute que le brun était déjà sur lui et lui saisissait son bras d'arme avec son bras gauche. Il tenta de l'embrocher mais le sorceleur se décala et lui saisit à son tour son bras d'arme. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager mais l'ex-soldat était fort. Les deux combattants tournaient, tiraient et poussaient dans les sens sans résultat.

Voyant que cela ne menait à rien, Lambert écarta les bras en arrière et attira son adversaire à lui, avant de lui asséner un grand coup tête en plein nez. Son adversaire hurla alors que son nez éclatait, le forçant à lâcher prise. Lambert en profita pour former Aard, le signe d'Air. Le brun fût projeté dans le vide en hurlant et agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le sorceleur entendit un déclic. Le blond avait rampé jusqu'à son arbalète et l'avait rechargée, il la pointait maintenant sur lui. Lambert se concentra, la garde en position médiane et tous les sens en éveil. Il n'était pas aussi bon que Geralt à parer les carreaux d'arbalète.

Le carreau partit. Le sorceleur réagit instinctivement, son corps réagissant plus rapidement que sa pensée. Il abaissa sa garde juste à temps pour parer le carreau qui allait l'atteindre à l'estomac. Son glaive et ses bras vibrèrent sous le choc.

Le blond grogna de frustration et tenta de recharger un nouvelle fois son arbalète. En trois enjambées, Lambert fût sur lui et lui décocha un coup de pied en plein menton, le forçant à lâcher prise. Il le saisit ensuite par le cou et le souleva plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol, tandis qu'il se débattait en vain.

\- "Noonrrh ! Attrh-"

\- "Toi, j'espère que tu sais nager" annonça froidement le sorceleur, avant de le projeter dans la rivière.

Sans un regard alors que le jeune homme hurlait dans sa chute, Lambert ramassa sa bourse puis fit les poches du chauve. Il trouva quelques pièces de cuivre, qu'il ajouta à sa bourse. Il alla chercher son cheval qui s'était éloigné des combats, monta en selle et reprit sa route de l'autre côté du pont.

Lambert était de bonne humeur et se surprit même à siffloter. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'en Kaedwen qu'on s'amusait vraiment.


	5. Interlude 1

\- "Qu'on s'amusait vraiment. Et .."

Jaskier fût interrompu par un raclement de gorge insistant venant de la plus jeune fille du duc, Marisa.

\- "Monsieur Jaskier, enfin !" se plaignit-elle en battant des bras d'un air comique, "vous ne pouvez pas changer tout le temps d'histoires comme ça ! On ne sait plus où donner de la tête !"

Ses deux frères ainés, Erick et Beltran, sautèrent de la table sur laquelle ils étaient assis et renchérirent :

\- "Pour une fois elle a raison !"

\- "Comment voulez-vous qu'on mette tout dans l'ordre ? Ce n'est pas très preufessionnel pour un poète."

Jaskier posa son luth sur la large table en chêne qui trônait au milieu de la vaste salle de banquet, vide hormis eux quatre à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

\- "Professionnel, sire Beltran" reprit le poête, les mains sur hanches. "On dit PRO-fes-sion-nel. Et je le suis. Sans quoi je ne serai certainement pas devenu le poète et ménestrel le plus renommé des Royaumes du Nord" ajouta-t-il avec un petit air satisfait.

Marisa devança Beltran qui cherchait une réponse, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson.

\- "Mais ces évènements n'ont rien à voir ! Père a insisté sur le fait que vos histoires doivent être autant un enseignement qu'un divertissm-"

\- "Tta-ta-ta-ta !" l'interrompit Jaskier en levant un index. "Tout est lié, ma chère. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire, que ne voulez pas entendre comment Lambert a trouvé Eliot avant de le ramener à Kaer Morhen ?"

Erick, d'ordinaire le plus taciturne de la fratrie, éleva soudain la voix en ouvrant grand les yeux :

\- "Eliot ?! LE Eliot-Un-Oeil ?"

\- "Celui à l'oeil de verre ?"

\- "C'est un oeil de cristal, idiote !"

\- "Heiiinnn ? Repète ça !"

\- "Oeil de cristal ?"

\- "Crétin !"

\- "Beltran, boucle-la !"

\- "Tu me donnes pas d'ordres !"

\- "T'es pas jouasse ? Viens là !"

Les trois frères et soeur s'étaient sauté dessus et roulaient sur le sol à grands renforts de poings et de pieds, tandis que Jaskier, le regard dans le vide, était perdu dans ses pensées. Décidément, fils de paysans ou de bourgeois, de ducs ou de rois, il y avait toujours un moment où l'instinct reprenait le dessus. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et il entreprit alors de les séparer.

\- "On se calme ! Arrête de mordre ton frère, Marisa. CALMEZ-VOUS J'AI DIT ! Sinon votre père sera au courant et FINI LES HISTOIRES."

Ce dernier argument eût un effet si instantané que tous les trois s'arrêtèrent, dans des positions saugrenues. Ils se séparèrent avec force grognements et en se jetant des regards mauvais.

Jaskier continua, d'un air innocent :

\- "Voyons, je pourrais également vous parler de Ciri, et de comment elle est devenue impératrice de Nilfgaard"

Les trois enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux comme des soucoupes avant de produire une pagaille monstre :

\- "Oh oui !"

\- "S'il vous plaît Monsieur Jaskier !"

\- "On sera sage promis !"

Jaskier examinait nonchalamment ses ongles impeccablement soignés, comme s'ils étaient devenus soudain le centre du monde. Il savait parfaitement où il allait.

\- "Oh miiiince !" fit-il d'un air théâtral après quelques secondes, la paume de la main sur le front. "J'oubliais, il est déjà bien tard, et votre père veut vous savoir couchés à cette heure-ci. Quelle dommage, vraiment, de ne pouvoir continuer..."

Il attendit encore quelques secondes au milieu des plaintes et des gros soupirs des frères et sœur, avant d'ajouter :

\- "A moins que ..."

\- "Que ?" demandèrent Marisa et Beltran en même temps.

\- "J'avais rendez-vous avec dame Esseline " continua Jaskier en baissant la voix et en s'accroupissant devant eux, "mais je ne me souviens plus de l'emplacement de sa chambre. Si vous me le rappelez, je vous raconte une dernière histoire."

\- "Facile !" répondit Marisa, sautant sur l'occasion. "C'est la quatrième chambre sur la gauche, au second étage de l'aile ouest. Pas l'aile qui donne sur les jardins, celle qui voit les murailles. Tu vas lui raconter des histoires à elle aussi ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

En d'autres circonstances, Jaskier aurait sorti un sous-entendu bien salace, mais il se retînt.

\- "C'est exact" mentit-il avec un aimable sourire. "Mais il faut que cela reste entre nous, d'accord ? Si tout le monde apprend que je raconte des histoires le soir, il y aura plein de monde qui en réclamera, et j'aurai de moins en moins de temps pour vous. Notamment Erald, le promis de dame Esseline, aime bien les histoires, cela me prendrait trop de temps. Autant qu'il n'en sache rien."

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête, convaincu de la bonne volonté du pauvre poête écrasé par son propre succès.

\- "C'est parfait alors" dit Jaskier en souriant. "Quelle histoire vous voulez ?"

\- "Eliot !" répondit aussitôt Erick du tac au tac.

Une ombre fugace passa sur le visage de Jaskier, son sourire perdant de sa contenance. Il était certain que l'histoire complète d'Eliot n'était pas faite pour des enfants. Il faudra que j'adapte, songea-t-il.


	6. Chap4 : Mission d'escorte

Yanis Jeksen, comme à son habitude, était le premier levé. En tant que lieutenant dans les forces spéciales impériales, il lui échouait diverses responsabilités dans la gestion du camp et des déplacements de leur troupe d'escorte. Certains disaient qu'il faisait du zèle, il répondait que c'était de la bonne volonté. Après tout, Nilfgaard ne s'était pas construite en un jour. C'était les actions de chaque homme et femme de l'Empire, qui, jour après jour, faisaient tourner les rouages de cette immense mécanisme. Il était fermement convaincu que la barbarie était un cancer, et l'Empire, un remède.

Il finit rapidement de fixer les pièces d'armures de ses épaulières, puis s'attaqua machinalement aux attaches de ses genouillères. Il réalisait le tout sans y penser, avec des gestes machinaux issus d'années d'expérience. Le progrès allant, les forgerons impériaux avaient réussi à faire des armures que les soldats pouvaient équiper seuls, au moyen de diverses attaches. Janis les remercia en silence, tant les anciennes armures étaient une plaie à enfiler.

Yanis tenait sa tâche d'autant plus à cœur aujourd'hui que sa cohorte avait été choisi pour ramener Cirilla, le lionceau de Cintra, à Nilfgaard. Son commandant, le janisseur Helmard var Thern, avait été reçu par l'empereur lui-même avant leur mission, et il n'avait révélé aux officiers leur but qu'une fois la cohorte partie. Leur mission était secrète, ce qui impliquait plusieurs choses : les honneurs en cas de réussite, et ... il préférait ne pas penser à l'échec. L'empereur Emhyr var Emreis était juste, mais sévère. S'il s'avérait que la cohorte avait échoué et que leur incompétence en était la cause, les officiers seraient exécutés. Lui compris.

Yanis fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tente des officiers subalternes. Oui, être officier dans l'armée impériale avait ses avantages en terme de confort et de paie, mais l'échec n'était pas toléré. Le pauvre Amiklas, son ancien ami et prédécesseur, pouvait en attester. Sa veuve également.

Le lieutenant entra en trombe dans la tente des chefs d'escouade, comme à son habitude.

\- " Vaep !" cria-t-il en agitant son casque. " Liena, y peis mord. Gea'ch !". Puis il sortit sans un regard derrière lui. Il savait que les cinq chefs d'escouade étaient efficaces, et qu'ils auraient réveillé chacun leur escouade de douze hommes dans les minutes suivantes. Dans l'heure ils seraient près à partir, tentes pliées, chariots chargés.

Le lieutenant inspecta les environs, pour se remémorer l'emplacement des sentinelles. Deux sur la butte herbeuse à gauche, une au nord sur la route derrière eux, une sur la route au sud devant eux, deux sur le flanc de montagne à leur droite. La montagne en question devait faire dans la centaine de toises seulement, mais son sommet escarpé était difficile d'accès, si bien qu'il avait placé les sentinelles à mi-hauteur.

Le camp commençait enfin à s'agiter, les bottes écrasant la neige. Yanis attrapa Hector au vol.

\- "Vaep ! Hector, quies naal va kareer. Ton escouade est en charge de ramener les sentinelles dans l'heure. Vass !"

Le lieutenant trouva ensuite les éclaireurs près des chevaux. Il interpella Silas, le colosse originaire de Nazair, qui dirigait les éclaireurs. Il leva sa main droite pour lui montrer quatre doigts, puis cinq doigts. Silas hocha la tête à chaque fois, puis partit donner des ordres aux éclaireurs. Il y avait longtemps que Silas et lui avaient décidé d'arrêter de perdre du temps avec le protocole en l'absence de leurs supérieurs.

Tout autour de lui les soldats s'affairaient au démontage des tentes, au chargement des chariots, à la vérification des armes et armures, au soin des chevaux. Yanis se dirigea vers la tente du commandant. Un jeune homme arriva vers lui, en courant. Cheveux châtains coupés courts, il s'arrêta au garde-à-vous devant le lieutenant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Janis ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais il savait qu'il avait était recruté il y a quelques mois pour s'occuper des chevaux.

Yanis fit un signe de main agacé, l'incitant à parler.

\- "Lieutenant Yanis, la jument blessée d'hier, son sabot s'est infecté."

\- "Et ?"

\- "Elle ne pourra pas nous suivre aujourd'hui."

Janis réfléchit un instant. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de retard.

\- "Emmène-la à l'écart des autres, et abattez-la. Récupérez la viande, demande à Enrik et Bales de s'en charger, ils ont l'habitude. Allez, vass."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Arrivé à la tente du janisseur, Yanis entra sans hésiter, les pans de tissus étant ouverts.

\- "Vaep, janisseur." fit-il pour annoncer son arrivée, puis il se tût. Le protocole militaire voulait, sauf urgence, qu'un subalterne attende l'autorisation de parler.

Le janisseur Helmard var Thern était en train de rédiger une lettre. Il continuait d'écrire, l'air concentré. Imposant sans être particulièrement musclé, Helmard var Thern était surtout large d'épaule. La machoîre carré, ses cheveux blancs impéccablement peignés vers l'arrière, il imposait le respect. Yanis enviait sa patience.

Il reposa sa plume et intima au lieutenant de parler.

\- "Janisseur. Les sentinelles seront bientôt rentrées. Les éclaireurs viennent de partir au sud. Nous avons perdu une jument. La cohorte sera prête à partir sur votre ordre dans moins d'une heure." Un rapport court et factuel, comme il convenait de le faire.

Le janisseur réfléchit un moment, tout en se grattant le menton.

\- "Parfait, lieutenant Jeksen." déclara-t-il en s'adossant à son siège et en croisant les bras. "J'ai une missive à terminer, nous partirons dans une demi-heure. Donnez l'ordre de ranger ma tente. Faites également ranger la tente de la princesse de Cintra. Et prévenez-la de notre départ." Le janisseur marqua une pause, puis fixa le lieutenant de ses yeux clairs. "Après tout, fille de l'empereur ou non, c'est une civile. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle connaisse tous les usages militaires."

Yanis eut envie de répliquer que durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis Blanchefleur, elle s'était montrée autant, voire plus capable que ses meilleurs soldats, mais il s'abstint. Il était bien trop expérimenté pour tomber dans ce piège : si son avis n'était pas demandé, c'est qu'il n'était pas requis.

Le janisseur fit signe au lieutenant qu'il pouvait partir, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas. Il fit un bref salut puis sortit. Dehors, il cria quelques ordres concernant les tentes, puis ne trouvant aucun soldat parlant la langue du nord, il décida d'aller trouver la princesse Cirilla lui-même.

A vrai dire, elle avait peu de choses en commun avec l'idée que se faisait le lieutenant des princesses. Elle ne faisait pas de manières, montait comme un homme, se battait mieux encore. Elle avait battu à plate couture la quasi-totalité de la troupe du dizainier Hector, excepté Sven qui avait tenu un bon moment. Yanis n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment besoin d'une escorte, mais une mission était mission. Et une mission d'escorte de cette importance, c'était bon pour sa carrière.

Arrivé à la tente, le lieutenant fit un signe de tête au garde en faction, puis appela la princesse une première fois. Sans réponse. Une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Il hésita, indécis, puis entra. La tente était vide.

\- "Bagg'nael ! Brant !"

Ledit Brant posté devant la tente entra au pas de course.

\- "Où est-elle ?"

Le garde sembla pris au dépourvu.

\- "Je-je ne sais pas, lieutenant. Elle a dû démonter un pan de la tente pour sortir, sinon je l'aurai vue."

Yanis jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la tente. Rien d'anormal a priori concernant les fixations. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de sortir, troublé; normalement ce type de tente ne se démonte que de l'extérieur. Yanis passa les minutes suivantes à chercher Cirilla dans le camp. En fouillant les alentours du regard, il l'aperçut enfin, sous forme d'une petite tâche grise qui se détachait sur la paroi rocheuse à l'ouest. On distinguait son épée dans son dos et ses cheveux blancs. Elle escaladait souplement la falaise.

Le lieutenant plongea la tête dans ses mains, soupira, puis commença à crier des ordres, mécontent.


	7. Chap5 : La Dame des Mondes

Main gauche, pied droit. Ciri se hissa sur son nouveau point d'appui. Encore quelques mètres. Main droite, pied gauche. Elle fit une pause pour observer les prises. Elle ajusta son glaive de sorceleuse dans son dos, celui que Geralt lui avait finalement laissé. Pied gauche, main gauche cette fois. Encore. Main droite. Ciri se hissa à la force du bras. Ses gestes sont calculés, son cœur bat lentement. Encore. Pied droit, main ... elle hésita, puis ajusta sa prise. Main gauche. Elle se hissa finalement sur le balcon rocheux dans un dernier effort.

Ciri expira pour relâcher la pression et essuya ses mains sur son gilet en fourrure de daim. Le promontoire offrait un large panorama sur la vallée dans laquelle ils progressaient. Au sud, le relief était moins prononcé et les escarpements rocheux du nord laissaient place à des collines boisées, plus favorables à la circulation. La falaise qu'elle escaladait continuait de grimper du côté ouest, en une paroi au relief irrégulier. En contrebas, le camp nilfgaardien était semblable à une fourmilière, vibrante d'activité. Sa vision à l'est était limitée par une arête rocheuse qui délimitait la vallée dans laquelle ils progressaient. La jeune fille pouvait distinguer une sente qui courait le long de l'arête, sûrement là où les sentinelles nilfgaardiennes avaient été placées la nuit dernière. Pas besoin d'être une grande stratège, songea-t-elle, pour deviner qu'il faut protéger ses flancs en progressant dans une vallée.

Ciri huma l'air froid et ferma les yeux. Elle étendit sa conscience de façon à capter tout son environnement, de la manière que lui avait apprise Yennefer pour lancer des sorts. Elle entendait les voix venant du camp, le vent qui soufflait en bourrasques légères. Elle sentait le sang qui battait dans ses tempes; le soleil matinal sur sa peau, de ceux qui réchauffent à peine.

Le calme, la concentration, les sens à vif. Tout y était, comme lorsqu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Elle connaissait déjà le résultat, mais elle murmura quand même une formule en langue ancienne. Celle-ci lui aurait normalement permis de faire léviter la petite pierre qu'elle venait de ramasser. Comme elle le prévoyait, rien ne se passa. La Force l'avait abandonnée il y a bien longtemps. Ciri réessaya de projeter l'énergie, mais il n'y avait rien à projeter; elle ne sentait plus que le vide en elle.

Elle n'était plus elle-même une Source.

La jeune fille dirigea sa pensée à la recherche de sources diffuses dans lesquelles puiser, dans son environnement. L'eau était bien trop lointaine sous ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse en tirer parti. La terre, la roche sous ses pieds, il était trop difficile d'y accéder. Le feu ... Ciri n'osa même pas y songer. Y faire appel la dernière fois pour sauver Petit-Cheval, la licorne, l'avait quasiment détruite. Sa magie avait disparu et elle avait failli y laisser la vie également.

Elle se tourna vers l'air; il était une source abondante mais imprévisible, difficile à appréhender, à capter, à saisir. Ciri sentait l'énergie autour d'elle, dans chaque souffle et chaque courant d'air.

Elle se tendit, à l'affut, comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. La sorceleuse choisit un courant au hasard, le suivit, puis tenta de l'atteindre en projetant son énergie dessus. Il lui échappa. Ciri réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération, sans succès.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, frustrée. Comment se fait-il qu'elle arrive à se téléporter si facilement si elle n'est plus une Source ? Qu'est-ce qui est si différent ?

Ciri porta son regard vers le sommet du promontoire, se concentrant sur le sommet, s'imaginant en haut. Puis elle projeta non son énergie, mais bien son esprit, ses émotions et ses souvenirs, elle-même tout entière. L'espace d'un battement de coeur, elle se retrouva à contempler le ciel et non la falaise. Elle s'approcha du bord pour constater qu'elle avait gagné bien cinquante mètres de dénivelé. Ciri se projeta de nouveau sur le balcon en contrebas, et atterrit prestement à l'endroit prévu.

Ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer les différents mondes qui entouraient le leur. Avallac'h lui avait appris à les différencier; cela n'avait pas été chose aisée. Comme sur une gigantesque tapisserie composée d'une infinité de fils, elle pouvait sentir quels étaient les mondes proches du leur. Les fils étaient d'ordinaire dorés, plus ou moins brillants, correspondant à des mondes plus ou moins vivants.

Ciri fonça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment une couleur dorée, plus une impression de la vie qui émanait de chaque monde. Les fils plus ternes étaient généralement des mondes secs ou désertiques, avec peu d'êtres vivants. Sans y être jamais allée, elle savait que les fils très sombres étaient des planètes mortes et sans vie. Des astres sans oxygène ou purement gazeux, des planètes qui entrent en collision, ou dont le soleil se meurt. A éviter donc.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le portail d'Avallac'h pour arrêter le Froid Blanc, elle ne savait plus identifier les différents fils. La sorceleuse se concentra. Les fils n'étaient ni dorés, ni sombres. Elle sentait leur présence mais plus la vie qui en émanait. C'était très inquiétant : plus question de se téléporter au hasard désormais.

Maintenant, il lui fallait des réponses. Et quel meilleur endroit pour en trouver que la Bibliothèque Impériale de Nilfgaard ?

Elle entreprit de redescendre alors que deux silhouettes arrivaient vers elle depuis le camp.


	8. Chap6 : Le Froid Blanc

Qu'est ce que le Froid Blanc ?

Certains prétendent qu'il s'agit d'un mythe, d'un phénomène naturel. D'autres parlent d'un dérèglement climatique. Les plus virulents prêchent l'existence d'une entité dotée de volonté propre, qui causerait sciemment la destruction et la mort à l'échelle globale. Certaines théories récentes considèrent le phénomène comme physique et magique, l'apparentant à une maladie planétaire.

Il semblerait qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, en l'an 1277 du calendrier impérial nilfgaardien, personne n'ait encore apporté de preuve concrète aux théories avancées. L'objet de cet essai est de faire état des connaissances sur le sujet, et d'avoir un regard critique sur les théories actuelles.

Sans parler des causes dans un premier temps, intéressons-nous aux effets : le Froid Blanc désigne un refroidissement global et progressif à l'échelle d'une planète. L'abaissement de la température ruine la culture, l'élevage, et la population n'arrive plus à subvenir à ses propres besoins. Les hivers sont de plus en plus rigoureux, et la neige recouvre la surface.

La principale difficulté concernant la compréhension du phénomène réside dans sa progression très lente à l'échelle d'une vie humaine. Sans chiffre exact, je le suppose durer sur des centaines d'années, voir à l'échelle du millénaire. L'extraordinaire longévité des elfes explique en partie qu'ils fassent beaucoup plus cas de ce sujet. Les elfes sont à même de percevoir les changements apportés par le Froid Blanc, ce qui est quasiment impossible pour les humaines.

Les prophéties elfes d'Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien font régulièrement mention du Froid Blanc, et de son avènement. Ces prophéties étant originaires de notre monde, on peut supposer que le Froid Blanc nous concerne - ou nous concernera - directement. Le crédit à apporter à des prophéties est évidemment tout relatif. Néanmoins, il est à noter que les prophéties d'Ithlinne ont souvent fait preuve d'une précision étonnante. Elle avait prédit les épidémies de peste Catriona qui se sont abbatues sur nos contrées en 1268 et en 1272. Ithlinne avait indubitablement un don pour la divination, qu'on ne trouve plus aujourd'hui.

Les écrits de Jacques d'Aldersberg, anciennement Grand Maître de l'Ordre de la Rose Ardente, font également abondamment référence au Froid Blanc. L'homme en question aurait eu des visions de mondes à l'agonie, décrits avec force détails dans ses mémoires. Beaucoup ont vu cet homme comme un fanatique parvenu ou un cinglé. Ses déclarations demeurent aujourd'hui sans preuve concrète, et sa disparition aussi mystérieuse que soudaine n'a pas facilité la compréhension de ses visions.

Sur la base de ces deux seules pistes, le Froid Blanc aurait pu rester dans les tiroirs, comme un sujet de débat pour jeunes mages éméchés à la fin des examens de deuxième cycle. Un mythe.

La récente découverte des carnets de voyage de Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon a relancé le débat. Elle y déclare avoir été témoin oculaire des ravages du Froid Blanc, le premier témoin oculaire à ce jour. De quelle manière distingue-t-elle le Froid Blanc d'une simple ère glaciaire, cela reste un mystère. C'est d'ailleurs un des arguments du camp sceptique, pour lequel le phénomène n'est qu'une banale glaciation dont l'on débat inutilement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la précédente impératrice de Nilfgaard est la seule qui se déclare témoin oculaire du phénomène, au cours de, je cite, ses "voyages à travers l'espace et le temps". Ces carnets sont malheureusement très descriptifs, et avare du pourquoi et du comment de ses déplacements. Ils apparaissent plus comme un aide mémoire des contrées visitées.

Je ne remets pas en cause l'authenticité de ces documents, puisqu'ils ont été retrouvés dans sa collection personnelle à Nilfgaard. J'ai eu la chance d'examiner les documents et les rapports des graphologues qui en ont établi l'authenticité. Rien ne laisse à penser que les carnets aient pu être falsifié magiquement ou manuellement.

Je n'accorderai personnellement pas grand crédit à des déplacements de nature temporelle, qui sont impossibles en raison de la nature même de la magie (cf. l'Encyclopédie Magique, tome II, chapitre 1). Point tout à fait troublant au demeurant, cette mention du temps est présente dans la prophétie d'Ithlinne, où la descendante de Lara Dorren est décrite comme la maîtresse de l'espace et du temps. Des recherches généalogiques approfondies nous ont appris la princesse de Cintra et impératrice de Nilfgaard est porteuse du gène de Lara. Dans sa lignée (cf. annexe 1), on notera notamment la tristement célèbre Falka, et sa mère Pavetta, qui a fait preuve d'aptitudes magiques singulières et pas tout à fait comprises. Il est probable que Cirilla ait hérité d'aptitudes hors du commun, ce qui peut expliquer la convoitise excessive dont elle a fait l'objet étant jeune, en plus de l'aspect purement politique.

Pour en revenir au sujet initial, quel est le lien entre le gène de Lara Dorren et le Froid Blanc ? La seule personne en mesure de nous éclairer a disparu lors des évènements de 1273, i ans. Par sa qualité d'impératrice - certes parfois impulsive - mais rationnelle, et les témoignages que j'ai pu recueillir sur sa personnalité, rien ne laisse penser à une quelconque forme de folie comme dans le cas de Jacques d'Aldersberg.

Concernant la dimension spatiale uniquement, les déplacements cités sont tout à fait crédibles - bien que techniquement difficiles. La littérature contient suffisamment d'exemples pour que je me passe de vous les citer. La prouesse de Cirilla résiderait plutôt dans le fait qu'elle accomplisse - au vu de ses carnets - ses téléportations apparemment seule et à une fréquence élevée. Personne de ma connaissance n'en est capable. Malheureusement, la récente désintégration de Mark Milus et de ses cinq assistants a stoppé net l'ardeur renouvelée de la communauté magique pour les portails inter-mondes.

Concernant la théorie d'une entité destructrice de mondes, elle est quasiment exclusivement supportée par des cultes, comme celui du Feu Eternel. Le Froid Blanc est présenté comme un châtiment divin reçu en punition de nos pêchés. En tant que mage et physicien indépendant, et chercheur en phénomènes magiques, il est difficile de supporter de telles théories, d'autant qu'aucune preuve n'a été apportée en ce sens. A vrai dire, personne ne semble pressé d'apporter des preuves du côté du culte, puisque, si je cite le Grand Prêtre du Feu Eternel à Wyzima, "les choses sont ainsi".

La dernière théorie à la mode chez les jeunes mages d'aujourd'hui est portée par le renommé Adamar Quantari. Elle consiste à considérer le Froid Blanc comme une épidémie purement spatiale, se propageant dans le vide intersidéral.

Cette théorie est basée sur des considérations physiques et magiques intéressantes. Physiquement, le Froid Blanc selon Quantari serait un gigantesque nuage de particules qui viendrait, suite à une attraction gravitationnelle, s'agréger dans l'atmosphère d'une planète. Les particules capteraient la chaleur du soleil ou atténueraient la lumière venant de celui-ci, causant la glaciation de la planète. Seul hic, aujourd'hui, en l'an 1277, l'existence de ces particules n'a pas encore été démontrée. La balle est dans le camp Quantari, que la nature extrêmement lente du phénomène n'aide pas.

Nicodemus de Boot, Qu'est-ce que le Froid Blanc

Du même auteur : Qu'est-ce que la Magie

Le Froid Blanc ? Une belle bêtise, oui. Si j'écrivais sur le Gros Coup de Chaud parce qu'il fait plus chaud que l'été dernier, bien sûr que ça ferait débat. Non, je vous le dis, le Froid Blanc est une vaste arnaque inventée par des mages malhonnêtes, avides de briller et de vendre leurs scribouillis à des lecteurs trop crédules.

Anonyme


	9. Chap7 : A feu et à sang

Eliot se réveilla en toussant, la fumée lui piquant les yeux et lui emplissant les poumons. Il se retourna sur le ventre et cracha ce qui ressemblait à du sang. A grand peine, l'enfant se releva, les yeux brulants et la vision trouble. Son instinct de survie lui imposa une pensée : fuis. Tout brûlait autour de lui, sa maison en proie aux flammes.

Il parvint à trouver son chemin à travers les pièces qu'il connaissait par cœur. Eliot franchit en boitant l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, en tentant de se protéger des flammes. Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol terreux de la ruelle, gémissant sous le choc. La vision d'horreur qui s'offrit alors lui fît presque regretter de ne pas être resté à l'intérieur. Son village en flammes, les corps de ses voisins allongés sans vie, inertes.

Eliot s'évanouit.

Il fût réveillé en sursaut par son propre cri et une vive douleur au bras : son gilet en lin prenait feu. Il se tortilla en tous sens et réussit finalement à s'en débarrasser en limitant les brulures. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il se rappelait mettre la table, en attendant le retour de son père de la scierie. Un tonnerre de sabots avait soudain retenti et les cris avaient commencé à se multiplier. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de rester à l'intérieur avec sa sœur ainée. Eliot avait vainement tenté de s'interposer lorsqu'un homme sale et armé d'un gourdin était entré. Sa sœur avait crié, et après il n'avait plus de souvenir.

Eliot se releva et examina au toucher sa tête douloureuse. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent une croûte molle et sensible. Le garçon partit à la recherche de ses parents à travers les ruines fumantes de son village. Le soleil crépusculaire allongeait les ombres, ajoutant au caractère lugubre de la scène.

Sa mère et sa sœur avaient été déshabillées et leur corps gisait à l'écart avec ceux d'autres femmes. Il tomba à genoux.

\- "Pourquoi. Pourquoi ?" La rage envahit Eliot en même temps que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Il griffait la terre avec impuissance.

Seuls les corbeaux lui répondirent en croassant d'un air moqueur. Les volatiles regardaient la scène depuis les toits, à l'écart des flammèches qui subsistaient encore. L'un d'eux s'envola pour atterrir à une dizaine de mètres du garçon.

\- "Oh que non !" s'exclama celui-ci. "Même pas en rêve !" Il attrapa une grosse pierre, et la lança vers l'oiseau, qui n'eût pas l'air impressionné.

Il finit par trouver le corps de son père dans une autre rue, après avoir passé en revue ceux de nombreux habitants, amis ou voisins. Le garçon resta longuement le regard dans le vide près de son père, désemparé et en proie au désespoir.

Eliot émergea de sa torpeur lorsqu'il perçut les claquements des sabots d'un cheval. La panique le saisit instantanément à la gorge et aux jambes, telle un félin qui attrape sa proie d'un seul bond.

"Ils sont revenus me chercher", pensa-t-il. "Ils viennent m'achever". Il chercha d'instinct une cachette.

Mais une seconde pensée vint prendre place. Vengeance. Sa famille réclamait vengeance. Son monde tout entier l'exigeait.

Eliot attrapa une planche à moitié calcinée et s'accroupit au coin des ruines de l'armurerie, qui donnait directement sur l'artère principale du village. Les claquements de sabots se faisaient plus distincts, le cavalier se rapprochait. Le garçon serra son arme de fortune à s'en faire mal aux jointures, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration saccadée.

Vengeance.

Le cavalier avait mis pied à terre et s'avançait à pas lents dans la rue. La rage au ventre, Eliot serra les dents. Un bon coup à la tempe et on en parlerait plus. Il allait frapper vite et sans bruit, l'autre ne verrait rien venir.

Vengeance.

. . .

Lambert l'avait deviné, c'était bien Aélonie qui était parti en fumée. Et de manière tragique. Les colonnes de fumée s'étaient élevées à l'horizon une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et de manière trop localisée pour laisser penser à un incendie naturel.

Maintenant qu'il était sur place, le sorceleur pouvait constater le massacre de ses propres yeux. Hommes, femmes et enfants avaient été trucidés sans distinction. D'après les traces qu'il avait suivies jusqu'ici, deux ou trois dizaines de cavaliers avaient dû arriver au grand galop un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les villageois n'avaient pas offert beaucoup de résistance : partout dans le village, ils avaient été passés au fil de l'épée ou d'armes plus rudimentaires.

Lambert eût un sourire mauvais en repensant à l'incendie de Kaer Morhen il y a quelques années. Des paysans ignares des villages alentours - dont celui-ci - avaient pris les armes pour éradiquer le soi-disant mal de Kaer Morhen et ses mutants contre-nature. Vesemir avait préféré les laisser tout détruire que de faire un bain de sang. Il l'entendait encore répéter : "On tue les monstres, Lambert, pas les humains" et lui, répondre : "Réveilles-toi, Vesemir ! Ils sont venus nous massacrer ! Il faut répliquer !". Contre son avis, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la montagne, évitant ainsi le conflit.

Mais à quel prix. Les paysans avaient détruit des dizaines d'années de recherche sur les mutagènes, et des écrits vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Le sorceleur expira. "Vieux fou", songea-t-il. Si à l'époque il avait eu plus d'influence, il en aurait été différemment. Les bouseux auraient appris que les veaux ne viennent pas faire chier impunément les loups sur leur territoire.

Lambert balaya la scène macabre d'un regard circulaire.

\- "On récolte ce que l'on sème" murmura-t-il après un moment. "Et la moisson cette année, a un goût amer."

Il ricana puis haussa la voix, lâchant les rênes.

\- "Messieurs les jurés, messieurs les magistrats" articula Lambert avec une éloquence feinte et des gestes affectés, "par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous condamne et je vous déclare … coupables."

Son cheval s'ébroua, le ramenant à la réalité et le forçant à reprendre les rênes. Il le fit avancer dans l'allée. L'animal de broncha pas, enjambant machinalement les cadavres. Comme son maître, il avait trop vu ce genre de scène pour leur accorder encore de l'importance.

Le sorceleur arrêta soudain son cheval. Celui-ci renâcla, agacé que l'on tire ses rênes.

A droite, au coin. Lambert entendait une respiration irrégulière; une respiration humaine. Il se concentra. C'était un enfant, un garçon. Il pouvait presque entendre ses battements de cœur : il avait peur.

Lambert descendit de monture. Il n'avait probablement rien à craindre, mais il voulait éviter que son cheval ne prenne une pierre sur la tête. Il avançait à pas lents, en réfléchissant. D'où il était, le signe d'Yrden au coin de la bâtisse aurait certainement suffi à le clouer sur place. Mais il ne voulait pas le paniquer davantage. Lambert fit quelques pas sur la gauche, pour gagner en visibilité, et se décida à essayer de le rassurer :

\- "Hé ! Tu peux sortir. Je-"

Lambert n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un gamin sale et hirsute, planche à la main, lui courut dessus en hurlant. Il ne fût qu'à moitié surpris, s'étant vaguement attendu à ce genre de réaction.

Le sorceleur esquiva un coup qui visait sa tête d'un rapide pas sur le côté. Le garçon fut emporté par son élan et manqua de s'étaler. Alors que Lambert cherchait une parole rassurante, le gamin enragé fit demi-tour en chargeant de plus belle. Le sorceleur opta pour une approche différente et forma rapidement le signe d'Axii pour calmer l'enfant.

Beaucoup trop sûr de son résultat, Lambert mit un moment à réagir, la main levée, alors que l'enfant lui portait un coup dans les parties. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et ploya sous la douleur. Le garçon arma de nouveau son arme de fortune. Lambert se redressa et lui asséna une puissante gifle du revers de la main.

\- "Tu te calmes !"

L'enfant fut projeté en arrière, lâchant son arme. Il roula sur le sol et atterrit finalement sur le dos, en gémissant.

Bien que le coup avait manqué de force, Lambert avait encore mal à l'entrejambe.

\- "Ca va pas !?" cria-t-il." J'y suis pour rien, à tout ce merdier !"

Puis le sorceleur se souvint brusquement. Axii. Le signe avait échoué. C'était inconcevable. Alors que le garçon brun se retournait sur le ventre en crachant la terre qu'il avait avalée en roulant, Lambert répéta le signe. Une fois. Deux fois. Rien, aucune réaction. Il était abasourdi.

Le sorceleur se gratta la tête tandis que le garçon se relevait lentement, la curiosité l'emportant maintenant sur la colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Cette absence de réaction ne l'aurait pas étonnée chez une magicienne accomplie comme Keira ou Yennefer. Mais chez ce gosse ? Il était face à une énigme.

\- "Oh, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'attaquer ?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air perdu, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il sembla enfin capter qu'on lui parlait.

\- "Je-je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement sûr de... j'ai paniqué." avoua-t-il. Il se tut et examina son interlocuteur avec suspicion.

Lambert l'observa plus en détails. Le garçon portait des vêtements simples en lin, salis par de la terre, du sang séché, de la poussière. Son âge devait avoisiner les douze ou quatorze années. Sans être frêle, il était plutôt mince; musclé comme peut l'être un garçon de son âge qui a déjà commencé les travaux physiques. D'ailleurs, son teint est halé comme ceux des ouvriers qui passent leur temps au grand air. Sa tête était marquée d'une vilaine plaie par dessus sa tignasse de cheveux mi-longs. Ses yeux marrons, vifs, lui donnent un regard très expressif qui reflétait maintenant la gêne et l'incompréhension.

\- "Ça arrive. Comment tu t'appelles ?"

\- "Eliot."

\- "Je m'appelle Lambert. Je suis sorceleur."

Ledit Eliot sembla alors voir les yeux de son interlocuteur pour la première fois et eût un mouvement de recul.

\- "Un mutant ? Maman dit que-". Le garçon fit la grimace, avant de reprendre. "Disait, que vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent et que vous vous en fichez du malheur des gens."

\- "Je risque ma vie et je devrai le faire bénévolement ?" Lambert ricana. "Et comment je remplis mon assiette l'hiver ?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais n'avait clairement pas l'air convaincu. Le sorceleur reprit.

\- "Tu as de la famille ?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

\- "Tu vas faire quoi ?"

\- "Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça" répondit Eliott après un temps. "Mes parents."

\- "Je vais t'aider. Et après ?"

\- "Je-je vais rester ici" déclara l'enfant tandis que Lambert faisait un rictus. C'est ma maison et... pourquoi tu souris ?"

\- "Ce n'est pas un sourire" répondit Lambert, étonné. "Ou appelons ça mon sourire des situations désespérées. Tiens regarde. Ça, c'est un vrai sourire."

Il fit un sourire normal.

\- "Beuh" fit le garçon avec une grimace. "C'était mieux avant."

Le sourire de Lambert disparut.

\- "Sale gosse."

Il s'observèrent un moment avec méfiance puis le sorceleur reprit.

\- "Ta maison est partie en fumée. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil pour toi ici."

La haine enflamma le regard du garçon.

\- "Je veux les tuer. Je vais tuer les sales barbares qui ont tué ma famille. Tous."

\- "A ton âge ? Tout seul ?" Le visage de Lambert afficha une grimace. "Tu n'iras pas loin."

Eliot se renfrogna.

\- "Je ne te dirai pas que la violence ne résout rien, parce que c'est faux" déclara Lambert. "Bien souvent, elle est la solution." Il tendit alors sa main gantée. "Viens avec moi. Si tu veux devenir sorceleur, je t'apprendrai à tuer les monstres de ce monde."


End file.
